


(i only want you) more and more

by ashley_in_the_know



Series: ask me what this is (because I don't have an answer) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know





	(i only want you) more and more

Vex is horny. There’s no other way to put it, really. She and Percy haven’t had a moment alone since the night before Allura asked them to go find Lady Kima. And if travelling for an extended period with six other people, including her brother, wasn’t enough to deter them (which it almost wasn’t, in all honesty. The tavern in Kraghammer was...tempting. To say the least.), spending a week or more in near constant peril in the Underdark certainly was.

So, yeah, she’s getting a little restless.

Her only consolation is that Percy is suffering just as much as she is right now. Perhaps more so, because, well, she can’t stop teasing him. (Okay, she  _can_ , but where’s the fun in that?) They haven’t even left the first tavern of the night, and he’s already excused himself to use the washroom twice. But, while it’s been fun so far, and was quite possibly her idea, their pub crawl tour of Emon is holding less and less appeal as time drags on.

She wants him. Desperately. Enough to potentially do something  _really_ stupid.

She excuses herself from the table, where her idiot brother is currently trying to go shot-for-shot with Grog. (“You realize that you’re going to lose, right?” she asks him. Vax gives her a shit-eating grin and replies, “Depends on your definition of losing, Stubby.”) The washroom is on the opposite side of the tavern, thank the gods, and is relatively secluded. She’s had just enough to drink tonight for this to feel like a good idea, so she posts up in a dark corner and waits.

Percy doesn’t seem surprised in the least to be tugged into the darkness and shoved up against the wall, and she briefly wonders if she should be worried, if she’s been so obvious to everyone. But then he’s pulling her in close and kissing her, groaning into her mouth, and she decides she doesn’t care. At all.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” she murmurs, biting at his lip. “I’ve missed  _you_.”

She’s given up on playing cool and casual, doesn’t care how desperate and pathetic she sounds. So long as he just. Doesn’t stop. She grinds her hips into his, and he groans again.

And then he does stop. Forces her away from him and holds her at arms length. “Vex, we can’t,” he gasps. “We can’t. Not here.”

She  _whines_. “Give me one good reason why not, Percival,” she demands.

“We’re in public,” he starts, pushing on when she huffs and rolls her eyes. “When we get caught, and we  _will_ get caught because you are not nearly as quiet as you think you are, we will, at the very least, get kicked out of this tavern. And we will have to explain to all of our friends, including your brother,  _why_ we’re getting kicked out. So, not here.”

Vex scowls. “So you’re just going to let them cockblock us all night, like they’ve been doing for the past  _three weeks_?”

“Not exactly,” he says, drawing her back in. “Find an excuse to return to the Keep, and I will volunteer to escort you there. Like the proper gentleman that I am.”

She grins, kisses him again. “You’re an evil genius,” she says. “I love it.”

He makes his way back to the table while she takes a moment in the washroom to cool down. If she goes back immediately, everyone will be able to tell that something’s up. She’s flushed, all the way to the tips of her ears, her pupils dilated. She doesn’t look quite right, and...huh. She can work with that.

She returns to their table, shaking her head slightly as she sits down. She lets herself engage. Sort of. She mostly nurses the drink in front of her and distractedly joins in conversation, occasionally rubbing her temple. She’s trying to be subtle, so naturally, it’s not long before someone says something.

“Vex, are you okay?” Keyleth asks.

“Hmm?” She smiles, pretends to try to play it off. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you certain?” Tiberius asks. “Because, and I beg your pardon, you don’t look well.”

“I’m fine,” she insists, a little too loud. “I have a headache, I’m sure it will go away soon, I’m fine.”

“You don’t think this has anything to do with you getting mind blasted earlier, do you?” Percy asks, looking properly concerned.

“No, no,” she says, shaking her head. “I mean, Pike and Scanlan got it way worse than I did, and they’re fine.” She turns to the gnomes. “You guys are fine, right?”

Pike nods and Scanlan shrugs. “I’m alright,” he says.

“Even so, you're obviously not feeling well. Maybe you should go home,” Vax suggests, rubbing her back. “Sleep it off. C’mon, I’ll walk with you.”

Shit. She hadn’t considered this. “No, Vax, it’s fine,” she protests, burying her face in her arms. “I don’t want to spoil your night, I’ll be fine.”

Her brother starts to protest, but Percy’s voice cuts through. “I can take her back to the Keep,” he says, and she can hear the shrug in his voice. “I was planning on skipping out early, anyway. I have a few projects that I want to get started on before we are inevitably sent elsewhere.”

“Are you sure?” she asks, peeking up at him. “I really don’t want to-”

He cuts her off. “I’m sure, dear,” he says. He looks to her brother. “Alright, Vax?”

Vax sighs. “You’ll take care of her?”

“Yes, of course.”

Vex turns to Vax, nods before he can even ask, and she can see him relent. “Yeah, alright,” he says. He pulls Vex into a hug, kisses her temple. “Get some sleep, alright?”

She nods. “Don’t spend all night worrying about me?” she asks. “Please.”

He chuckles softly. “I can’t make any promises.”

She says her goodbyes and lets Percy guide her out of the tavern, Trinket following close behind. Once they’re a safe distance away, she stops using him for support. “Gods, I’m a terrible person, aren’t I?”

Percy smirks. “Awful, truly.”

“Having second thoughts?” she asks, letting her fingers brush against him.

He sucks in a breath. “Gods, no.”

* * *

 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed. She doesn’t really give a shit. She’s sleepy and sated, feels like she’s literally glowing from the inside out.

Percy’s getting dressed, and as much as she appreciates the view, she’s pouting a little. “Are you sure you won’t stay?” she asks. “You know you’re more than welcome.”

“I know,” he says, doing up the buttons on his shirt. “But you and I both know that your brother is going to make a beeline for your room the second he gets home. And I should probably not be here when he does.”

She tugs on a robe, follows him into the hall. “We are  _never_ going this long without doing that again,” she says, pulling him down for one last kiss.

“Absolutely not,” he agrees. He strokes her cheek, looks like he’s about to say more than thinks better of it and walks away, heading for his workshop.

She leans in her doorway, watching him go for far longer than necessary, groans softly to herself. Gods, she might possibly be in trouble.

“What in the actual fuck, Vex’ahlia?”

Scratch that. She is  _definitely_ in trouble.

She makes sure her robe is securely fastened before turning to face her brother with a sheepish grin. “Well, I would say this isn’t what it looks like, but...”

Vax is just staring at her, aghast. “You lied to me,” he accuses, once he’s finally found his voice. “My dear, sweet, baby sister  _lied_ to me.”

She holds up a finger. “First of all, we’re twins,” she says. “Second...yes, alright, I lied to you. I lied to Keyleth, and Pike, and everyone else, so I could come back here and shag Percy.”

Vax groans. “I did  _not_ need the image of you and de Rolo boning in my head, so fuck you for that.” He sighs. “How long has this been going on?”

She shrugs. “I’m not really sure,” she says. “A while? At least a few months, maybe more.”

“Stubby, why didn’t you just tell us?” he asks. “It’s not like anyone’s going to judge you for it.”

“I don’t know,” she says. “Maybe because it’s not a big deal? Not to us, anyway. It’s just sex, you know? But everyone else would make it a big deal, and we didn’t want to deal with that. So, we just kept it quiet.”

Vax actually chuckles. “Just sex, right...”

She frowns. “What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean, is that I know you Vex’ahlia,” he says, grinning. “And that dopey smile you had on your face watching him walk away? Definitely more than  _just sex_.”

She flounders for a moment, finally settles on, “I hate you.”

Vax grins wider, pulls her into a hug. “No you don’t,” he says. “Face it, sister. You have actual, grown-up feelings for Freddie.”

Trinket saves her by trundling up the stairs and pushing his way into her room, yawning. “I’m going to bed,” she declares, pushing out of Vax’s arms. “And we are not talking about this. Ever.”

She follows Trinket into her room, flops down next to him and buries her face in his shoulder. “Don’t tell your Uncle Vax, but I think he might be right.”


End file.
